MikeyMini 01996 (12-24-1992)
1996 (12-24-1992) Date: Thursday, December 24, 1992 Sponsors: O, T, 9 Season 6: 1992 - 1993 Mikey-Mini Year: 1992 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Long Island New York: 1987 - 2004 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olga y la letra O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie and Bert play "The Feelings Game" -- much to Bert's chagrin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat makes noise with a telephone, typwriter, trumpet, and piano. When the cat leaves, the devices come to life, and when he comes back, they all sound at once, frightening the cat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids Ride Bumper Cars Singing "Little Deuce Coupe" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|These Are Your Parts: The host interviews a hand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit witnesses how Santa Claus comes down the chimney, but not before a chimney sweep enters the chimney first |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster presents 9 elephants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Donald Duck plays "Follow The Leader" with kids as they follow Donald Duck to the Magic Kingdom At Disneyland |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis sings "Baa Baa Bamba". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Es un perro |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit announces Miss Piggy and Foo-Foo's act as their answer to Lassie. On stage, Rowlf accompanies the pair on piano as Piggy attempts to lead Foo-Foo in a variety of tricks. Foo-Foo doesn't always cooperate, providing Rowlf with plenty of chances to get in digs at her ability to perform. The act is cut short by the appearance of Gaffer, who unites Rowlf and Foo-Foo in a chase of the feline. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All", as well as below. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about what he does when there's "Nothing to Count" - he imagines counting birdies and elephants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra O - opera, oeste, orquidea, ojos, ocho, y el orquestra de orangutanes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if a dog looked like a bird? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: O for Open |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Santa Please Don't Forget Me On Christmas Day" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Chimpanzees at play |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An O rolls over and over a horse. The horse eats the O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Tanya play the "hug/stop" game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O Limerick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A purple elephant tries to get 10 peanuts in his trunk at once, but can't, so he smushes them into peanut butter instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and the Crumbs Unlimited Orchestra perform "Me Going to Munch You, Munch You, Munch You." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dot Bridge (last dot is late and travels through the others) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: T - Train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "When The Saints Go Marching In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide